


Medusa's Love

by MaximumDefault



Series: Percy Jackson Character Studies [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumDefault/pseuds/MaximumDefault
Summary: Medusa wasn't always a monster. She hasn't been one in awhile.





	Medusa's Love

Medusa can remember being loved, a long time ago when the world was less polluted and populated. Medusa can remember what it felt like to be loved, but not who it was. She can remember her beauty, that attracted men, women and wolves. Medusa can vaguely recall her papa, teaching her the ways of being strong and confident; her father teaching her the skills of a warrior, and the mindset of a queen.

Medusa can remember odd things at odd times, she recalls meeting Marilyn Monroe when she was a child and had gotten lost on the streets of Los Angeles. Medusa remember the child gripping on to the hem of her dress, so tightly; so damn tightly. She can remember being pregnant and having it stolen from her by the original Perseus. That bastard that chased her away from safety and plunged the sword straight through her. She was reformed, without her children. Medusa remembers the hate.

Medusa recalls paying patronage to Athena, as she always did when she had free time. She recalls the world going dark and the scent of the sea before she was raped at the vile hands of Poseidon when she was a young mortal girl, not even of dowry age. Medusa remembers -she will never forget the pain- the backhanded gift Athena gave her. The cursed eyes she has, and the beauty she will carry.

Medusa remember plenty and forgets nothing. She remembers the burial sight of her babies -twins. A little boy and a little girl. She recalls being singled out by Zeus and having everyone shun her because of what Poseidon did to her. Medusa keeps eye contact with people when she speaks with them, from behind her mirrored aviators she can see the squirm, her snakes hiss and lash out, until she gives them a pet. She enjoys seeing people avoid her power.

Medusa is an advocate for women’s rights and equality across the globe and spectrum. A feminist, as it's called nowadays; she stand at every rally, sharing stories of being at the hands of a man’s force, and surviving. Medusa saves trafficked men, women and children from being sold as sex slaves and gives them safe houses and U.S papers, Medusa stands with her once enemies, Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite in unite for their equality as women. Medusa saves women from being taken hostage in their homes, she’s in the shadows, always watching; like the Di Angelo child.

Medusa can remember everything, she’s dealt with everything; but this is something new. A blind woman sat across from her seat in Orion’s Diner, with a shy smile and a whisper like voice the blind girl asked if she could wait for her friend.

The friend never did show, but Medusa and Quetzalli grew closer, they eventually started to date each other. Medusa was happy, for once in a very long time. Until Zeus called her in for a trial. Of exposing those of divine lineage to a human. Who couldn't even see. Quetzalli thought her snake hair was very thick dreadlocks. The trial was a game of ‘he said, she said’; only ending after Medusa asked if she could bring her very blind girlfriend here, Apollo, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Hera, Hephaestus, and Hades were on her side; weighing out Poseidon and Zeus’ protests.

Even monsters needed happiness. Quetzalli was kind and sweet, but she was weak of will, like molasses under the sun, she couldn’t hurt anyone. Much less expose the world of gods. Plus no one lynched Apollo’s mortal girlfriend, so why were her and Quetzalli so bad?

Medusa summarized that because she was happy and stable for once in her torrent life when Poseidon and Zeus weren’t, they were married to people they didn’t love, but shit. She wasn’t at fault for that. Divorce was a thing, and if they were too damn righteous in the idea of monogamy they were willing to be unhappy. Besides, fuck them both.

While they were being prosecuted Medusa opened her past case from years ago following her assault hat was ruled in favor of a drunk Poseidon who thought it’d be the best revenge on Artemis to assault her follower.

She won both.


End file.
